


Breathe

by Anjou



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjou/pseuds/Anjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2001 submission to the Scullyfic e-list for the 'Mulder in 155 Words'  fic request. A few minutes of time in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

*~* *~* 

Quietly, so she will not wake, he slips into their bed, clutching the tiny boy to his chest. 

She fears that in their sleep they will forget, that they will unknowingly crush what they have made between them. 

He will never forget. 

He holds him close as he lies down. 

Will snores softly, curled up as tightly as when he bowed his mother's belly. 

Sometimes, usually when Mulder changes him, Will stretches. Milkdrunk, he smiles in satiation, flinging his arms up over his head before he recoils into a recumbent curve. 

Mulder counts the spaces between their breaths, mother and son. 

Before he reaches twenty, Scully migrates to him in her sleep, seeking. She lays her head over his heart, letting out a contented sigh. He feels the breeze grazing his neck; Will puffs out air against his chest. 

He lies awake while they breathe in harmony against him and he knows. 

He is alive. 

*~* *~*

**Author's Note:**

> For Opus, who loves Mulder.


End file.
